Luka
Luka is a Dragonoid warrior who destroyed Rai's house and is his nemesis and main object of revenge. Descriptions English / 4Kids Luka is the powerful but mysterious warrior who ignites Rai's vow for vengeance. He becomes Rai's ultimate enemy and he's the Dragonoid warrior Rai and the Chasers dread above all others. Personality Luka is an arrogant, calm, cocky, and intelligent Dragonoid warrior, and appears slightly self-centered. He considers himself the best warrior of the Dragonoids and looks down upon the others, much to their annoyance. He takes much pride in his accomplishments, and can hold grudges as it seems. As the episodes go on his personality becomes a little gentler beginning at episode 18. He cares for his fellow Dragonoids. It is proven that he is very mad at Mishka for turning Ave and Jahara into monsters. When Garnia was hit with Jahara's break card he caught him later giving him a piggy back ride. When Jahara was under the influence of the hideous card he tried to reason with her and refused to fight her both times. As a Dragonoid Luka is known as the Water Dragon. It is said that fighting Luka is like fighting a real dragon. Abilities Luka has powerful tai chi skills, as seen when he was able to defeat all the robots with just the activate of his Water card, which was the reason why General Mishka was jealous of Luka, who only took down many robots by activating hit many times. He is also skilled with swords, to the point that he was able to hold his own against Ave, who was affected by the Monstrous card at the time. Tai Chi Cards At the start of his training alongside Mishka, his first known Tai Chi Card was Water, which he used to wipe out the robots with just one hit. He also have other Tai Chi Cards such as Ja, as well as Boom the Destruction Card. Already Had *Su / Water *Ja / Pierce *Boom/Destruction (Stolen By Mishka) Allies *Jahara (Crush) *Garnia *Ave *General Vicious (Formerly) *Duran *General Mischka (Kids, Formerly) *Phoebe (Younger Sister) *Rai (Episode 19, Adventures in Suhn) *Tori (Season 3 Only) *Sena (Season 3 Only) *Donha (Season 3 Only) *Finn (Season 3 Only) *Hak (Season 3 Only) *Asty (Maybe, Season 3 Only) *Cloda (Maybe, Season 3 Only) *Straw (Maybe, Season 3 Only) *Laura (Season 3) *Lord Gherba (Season 1, 2, Episode 38 and 39) *Random People in Episode 36 Likes Jahara, being along, Mischka (formerly after the age of 18 and beyond), his fellow dragonoids, Phoebe (little sister), training, following orders Dislikes Rai and the Chasers (Season 1 and 2), General Mischka, When Mischka use the Hideous Tai Chi on Ave and Jahara, danger Trivia *Luka and Rai team up in Episode 19, in order to escape a convergence. Later he saved Rai *Luka never truly had solo mission *Luka, like Finn, seems to have the ability to "sense" things. *it was made clear that Luka was once the Royal Guard second in command *Many girls (real and anime) have a crush on him. *He has at least a minor crush on Jahara. Category:Dragonoids Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Luka Category:Trivia Category:Rai Category:Jahara